


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, AI

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, F/M, Might be a small oneshot series, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Resurrection, Sort Of, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, if you count coming back to life as an AI resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: {ENDGAME SPOILERS}Morgan Stark misses her dad more than anything, and is surprised when she finds something underneath her pillow.





	Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, AI

Morgan Stark missed her father greatly, there was no denying that. She still didn’t understand why it had to be him who snapped his fingers and saved the universe, why he had to be the one who had to die. Why did someone always have to die in these kinds of scenarios? It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair that someone had to die! It wasn’t fair to her that she would never see him again! But, as death was explained to her by her mother, people who were dead didn’t come back.

She let out a small huff of breath, turning over on her side. She couldn’t sleep.

It was really past her bedtime. It was almost twelve o’clock, and she was never aloud to stay up that late. If she ever did, then Daddy would come, give her a Popsicle, tell her a story, and then tuck her back in to make sure she fell asleep. Now, if Mommy ever caught her up, then she’d tell a story and tuck her back in. No Popsicle. 

So, since Daddy wasn’t there to tuck her in and give her a Popsicle, she just lied in her bed.

She reached behind her pillow to fluff it out when she felt something underneath it. Was it money? No, she hadn’t lost any teeth yet, so that wasn’t it. So, what was it? There was only one way to find out.

Morgan lifted her pillow up and found a small, folded up piece of paper. There was something written on it and she knew it was Daddy’s handwriting and immediately snatched it up.

_ Hey, Morguna. If you’re reading this, then it probably means I’m not around anymore. It also probably means you saw the recording I left for you and Mommy at my funeral. Nothing in that message was a lie. I’m really gone. But, I do have one last surprise left. You’re gonna have to follow my instructions. _

Excitement fizzed through her as she continued reading the note.

_ You know my little work space? I need you to go in there and talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y. _

She tiptoed out of her room, a smile finding its way onto her face as she did. She poked her head into Daddy’s old area and then stepped inside. It was just how it was right before he did the thing that the Avengers called a “Time Heist”.

_ All right, I know these are a lot of words, _ but  _ now say, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., initiate Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, AI. _

Morgan studied the words, mouthing them to herself and sounding it out just like how she’d been taught by Mommy and Daddy.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” she started to say. “Initiate Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, AI.” She told the AI assistant and hoped with everything she had that she had said it right.

“Right away, Morgan,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice said in the soothing Irish accent that she loved. She wasn’t sure if the AI had emotions, but the AI would sometimes have small conversations with her.

Morgan watched as everything began to glow, which it meant she had said it right and that it was  _ working! _ Mesmerized, she watched as the light spread over to Daddy’s special-cool-technology table. The middle of it lit up and Morgan ran over, eager to see what would happen next. Like one of those fancy spotlights she had seen in the movies, the table emitted a soft, glowing light. A figure flickered above it, and it took a few seconds for it to fully materialize. She gasped when she realized who it was.

“Daddy,” she whispered, her voice soft. Her smile from earlier returned and a giggle escaped her.

“Hey there, Squirt. You miss me?” He asked, returning her smile.

It took everything in her not to climb up on the table and hug him, because standing and climbing on furniture was apparently bad for some reason.

“You’re standing on the table,” she pointed out, giggling. He gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t tell Mommy, okay?” He said to her. “Standing on furniture is a no-no.”

“I’m gonna tell Mommy.”

He raised an eyebrow. “No, that’s exactly what I told you not to do.”

She grinned, happiness bubbling up inside of her. Daddy was back.

0o0o0

Pepper groaned, awakening from her sleep. What time was it? She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock, which said it was 12:02 A.M. Was that Morgan’s voice she heard? What was she doing up? And there was someone else’s voice, too…

Her heart skipped a beat when he spoke again. No, it couldn’t be. 

_ Tony _ .

She threw her covers off of her and jumped out of bed, rushing towards her bedroom door and then to the area Tony used, desperately hoping it was him.

When she saw him, she brought a hand to her mouth, tears building up in her eyes. He turned towards her and smiled.

“Hey, Pep, you miss me?” He asked.

“Daddy’s back!” Morgan exclaimed with excitement.

“Tony?” She managed to say. “How… How are you here? I saw you die…”

He scratched the back of his head. “Well, physically, I did die. But I kind of made this thing where I uploaded my conscious to become an AI, like J.A.R.V.I.S or F.R.I.D.A.Y,” he explained. “So now, I’m everywhere in the house. And when the Avengers Compound gets rebuilt because it was destroyed, then I’ll be there too. I gave Bruce some instructions to put me in. I’m gonna stick around for a little while longer.”

Pepper was crying now because damn it, Tony seemed to always do this to her. Every time she thought he was dead or something horrible had happened to him, he always came back. And, she loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little story because I was unhappy with Tony's death. I think in the comics he was an AI for a bit, so that gave me this idea. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
